The Half-blood Pokemorph
by HillianLink
Summary: A teen with a troubled past is finally freed from his own hell created by an illegal company, but now he has to deal with being a Pokemorph in a world where they are seen as freaks of nature, despised by all. *Summary sucks, I know, but if you want to give it a legitimate shot the story really begins in chapter two, the first one is a prologue.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I'm going to be honest, I was stumped as hell on what to do for the summary and still explain this story correctly. To be quite honest, I don't know how the hell to explain it all, so please just hang on and roll with me until later to actually get what this is about, but the summary does say the basis of the story. Anyways. let me say that this isn't a legitimate first chapter, it's just an introduction, so I hope to put the first real first chapter up soon.  
**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Five years. Five Arceus-damned years. I've been in this horrid stasis tank, floating in a state of semi- consciousness. Five motherfucking years since this bullshit excuse for an organization destroyed my life and kidnapped me, all because I have some rare disease, a disease known as Morphism. Morphism is a disease with unknown origins that turns the infected into a hybrid of a pokemon and a human. I contracted it five years ago, and my life has been hell since. The only reason that I haven't completely turned is the strange chemicals in this tank. The "scientists" think that I'm in a coma, but the truth is that I'm still awake, and this has made my life even worse. I can hear and feel, but I can't move or speak. Every twelve hours they pump me full of the nutrients vital for life, and give me large electric shocks painful enough to make me almost black out, but are used to keep my muscle mass up. They keep saying that they are going to have me have me do physical tests once they are done sticking needles in my damn body. My name is Izaak and, according to these "scientists", I'm part Absol.

* * *

**So yeah, there's the introduction. I hope I can get the first chapter up soon and I hope the story doesn't disappoint. See-yah next time guys.**


	2. My Departure

**So, this chapter is where the legitimate story really starts. I know it is still a short chapter, but hopefully it (along with the rest of the story) doesn't disappoint. I also feel that I should clarify that anything _italicized _is a thought. ****And seeing as I'm pretty sure that i didn't put this in the first chapter, I don't own Pokemon, any companies/products mentioned in the story, or any music in the story. So, if no-one objects, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

**My Departure: Coming out of a Semi-coma Sucks.**

I woke up to see the green stasis chemicals draining from the tank through four small holes in the floor. The door opened and I fell out onto the floor, coughing, and my senses were immediately assaulted by the sterile smell of a hospital and the blaring of an alarm outside of the room. I looked up, but immediately closed my eyes as they were painfully assaulted by large fluorescent lights. "

You, stand up," A voice with a Russian accent yelled, "and open them slowly; they need to adjust to the light."

I obeyed and stood up, clad only in a pair of shorts, and slowly opened my eyes, this time causing very little pain. A bald, bearded man a few inches shorter than myself was standing in front of me. He was wearing hospital scrubs under an unbuttoned lab coat.

"Okay, just please stop yelling." I said, my voice croaky and scratchy from lack of use.

"I wasn't yelling," the man said, quieter this time, "your ears just need to adjust to non-muffled sounds now."

"Then why aren't the alarms hurting like hell?" I asked.

"No speakers in here, just in the hall." The man replied, "Now hurry, and put these on."

He reached into a back backpack on the floor next to him and pulled out a pair of black combat boots, black jeans, and a black t-shirt. He gave them to me and began speaking as I got dressed.

"I'm part of a Pokemorph liberation group based out of Kanto." He began, "We received news of what happened to you and your family and we made a promise to help you. I infiltrated this organization two years ago and have since been working my way through the ranks to get to this facility, where I could help you."

He stopped talking as we heard the sound of blowtorches starting up on the other side of the door.

"Shit, we have less time than I had hoped." The man said, running his hand over his bald head, "Okay, there's a vent just above the tank that you should be able to fit through, just climb on the tank to reach it. When you get out immediately leave the area and begin heading north-west until your reach Snowpoint city, that's the only city in Sinnoh that is accepting of morphs. From there I advise getting some money and getting on the first flight possible out of here."

"Thank you." I said, standing up, "If you don't mind me asking, why you joined this group?"

"Let's just leave it at I have personal ties in it."He said. He picked the backpack up off of the floor and handed it to me, saying, "Hear, this has some food and all of your personal items that were confiscated from you when you got here."

I nodded and took it and slung it onto my back. I climbed onto the tank and saw the vent. I kicked it open and took the bag off and put it in first.

"Wait I almost forgot." The man yelled, getting my attention, "Now that you aren't in the stasis chemicals the transformation will happen at a faster rate than it normally would have."

I nodded in response and climbed it the vent with the bag just as the door fell off its hinges and multiple voices began yelling.

* * *

Outside I was overwhelmed by hundreds of smells. I just stood there for a minute, taking it all in, until I heard a lot of shouting and banging from the other end of the vent. I quickly took off running away from the base, not wanting to be caught. I ran for a few minutes before deciding I was far enough away from the building and came to a stop, panting lightly.

_Fuck, being in that tank made me so out of shape. _

I took the backpack off of my back and sat it on the ground. I unzipped it and reached into it, pulling out the first thing I grabbed. In my hand was a bronze compass, still in good condition.

_Damn, I haven't used one of these since I was five or six._

I put it in my pocket and reached back into the bag. I grabbed something that felt like it was made of cloth and pulled it out, revealing a plain black jacket.

_Why the hell would I need this, it's the middle of August._

I shrugged and put the jacket back in the bag, grabbing a small rectangular item. I took it out and saw that it was my IPhone 5, with my earbuds still wrapped around it. I hit the power button, taking it off standby. I unlocked it and saw the familiar image of the Deathbat as the wallpaper. I returned the phone to standby and put it in pocket opposite the compass. I reached back into the bag and pulled out the charger for my phone. I put that in the pocket with the compass and checked the bag for anything else. I found two ten dollar bills, with a sticky note on the back that read: You need this more than I do, and besides, you never know when it'll come in handy –Sergei.

_Wow that's nice of him. If I ever see him gain I'll need to thank him again._

I put the money in my pocket with my phone and took the compass out. I found which way north-west was and put the compass in the bag. I then zipped the bag up, threw it over my shoulder, and started walking.

I had walked for what felt like a few hours when I realized that I had no idea time it was. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time: 7 p.m. on Friday, August 10.

_Damn, it'll be getting dark soon. I should probably find somewhere to sleep for the night_

I continued walking, now keeping an eye out for any clearing or comfortable tree to sleep. But as the day gave way to night I felt more energized than tired.

_Weird, I thought that only Umbreon got more energized at night. Maybe it's a trait for all dark types, but Umbreon just feel it more._

I finally got tired at about three in the morning, which just so happened to be at about the time that I found a clearing with a pond in it. I knelt at the edge of the water and took cupped my hands under the surface, collecting water. As I drank the water I could feel how dry my throat had become, so I took three more large drinks before finally stopping. I went over to a tree and sat down at it, my back leaning on it. I took off my bag and unzipped it, taking out the jacket. I balled up the jacket and put it behind my head as a pillow. Looking down at my left arm, I saw a patch of white fur, no bigger than a golf ball, on my elbow.

_This little patch of fur has caused so much damn trouble for recently._

I fell into a dreamless sleep with that thought in my head.

* * *

**So, how does everyone think it went? Personally, I think it was pretty good. So, until next time, good-bye.**


	3. I Fucking Hate Dogs

**I'm back with another update, and this time it is much longer. Before it stars though, i would like to say a few things. First off, if you couldn't guess by now _italicized_ words are thoughts. Second, I'm not sure if I said it already but I don't own any of the music I put in here (I'm reiterating this because I'm going to start putting music in my chapters, with this being the first one). Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**I Fucking Hate Dogs**

I shot up, waking myself while coughing harshly and tasting blood._ Damn, why is my throat so dry? _I quickly crawled over to the edge of the pond and cupped my hands together under the water and quickly drank the collected water. After coughing a few more times I looked down at the water and was shocked to see that the whole left side of my face was covered in ice white Absol fur.

"Holy shit." I said, running my hand over the fur, "I know he said that I would change faster, but this seems like a little too extreme."

I quickly stripped down and saw that the rest of my left side followed suite with my head.

Sighing, I said, "Fuck it, nothing I can do about it." Looking at the pond, I said, "Hell, might as well bathe while I'm here."

I sat my clothes a few feet away from the pond and got in the water. _Arceus, my life's been fucking weird lately. _When I felt that I had done all possible when it came to cleaning myself I got out and put my clothes back on. I grabbed the backpack and threw it onto my shoulder, then started walking in the same direction I was yesterday. After about twenty minutes or so I got the burning feeling on the back of my neck that I was being watched.

"Um, hello." I said cautiously, "Is someone there?"

I was answered by a loud growl that seemed to resonate from the trees themselves. _That doesn't sound very good._ I looked around for a weapon and saw a stick about four feet long and an inch thick on the ground. I quickly slid the backpack off my back and bent down and picked the stick up, but before I could stand back up ten or twelve Mightyena leapt out of the trees and surrounded me.

"This just got interesting." I said, straightening up, "So, who's first?"

As soon as the words came from my mouth one of the Mightyena leapt at me, teeth bared. I readied myself and as soon as the wolf got within my reach I struck out, hitting it directly in its side, sending it flying to the left into a tree, where it fell to the ground, unconscious. Two more quickly replaced the previous one, both of them leaping at me simultaneously. I hit one with a rising slash, sending it flying over my shoulder, but my slight pride was short lived as I felt a sharp pain in my right arm causing me to drop my stick. I looked at my arm and saw the other Mightyena with my arm in the vice-like grip of its jaws with its canine teeth digging into my flesh. I tried using my other hand to pry its jaws open to no avail, so I quickly decided to elbow drop. As I hit the ground the Mightyena let out a gasp as I knocked its breath out, causing it to release my arm and a small cracking sound as its right canine broke off in my arm. I quickly rolled onto my front and leapt up. _I can't take another hit like that or I could be done for. _Another pair quickly came at me, one jumping at me while the other dashed towards me. As I turned towards the one jumping I felt a sharp, stinging pain as the second one made contact with my left side, but I managed to bring my leg up and deliver a downward kick to the other one. As my leg made contact with the wolf's back a sickening crack resonated through the trees as I broke its spine, killing it on impact. Silence fell over the forest. The Mightyena stopped growling and all ambient noise ceased as the black and gray body fell to the ground, limp. The Mightyena that bit my quickly dashed over to the body and began nosing it, whimpering quietly. After a few seconds it raised its head towards the sky and let out a long howl. When the wolf finished it looked at me, tears in its eyes, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. It bent down to its fallen comrade and gripped its scruff in its teeth and began slowly dragging the body back away from me. As it reentered the bushes the other Mightyena slowly followed it, growling quietly, until it was just me and one of the Mightyena standing there, looking at each other, sorrow in its eyes and disbelief at what I had just done in mine. The wolf bowed its head to me and slowly backed away, following the others. I spent a few minutes just standing there in the silence that had recently filled the forest until I felt a dull pain in my side. Remembering the hit I took, I looked down and saw two long gashes in my side. I took off my now damaged shirt and saw that they were each at least six inches long and were spilling blood, staining my white fur red. I tied my shirt around my torso as a makeshift bandage. I picked up the bag again and resumed walking, limping slightly. I was only able to walk for about twenty minutes before collapsing against a tree._ Fucking great. I just get out of that hell and all I've done is kill a Mightyena and probably die myself. Fuck I'm useless. _I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for myself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Zach

"Don't go too deep in!" My mother yelled after me as I began walking towards the edge of the woods.

"Alright!" I yelled back.

My family and I decided to do something as a family today since my father was taking a vacation from work, so my parents had decided to go on a picnic. The field we are in is mostly surrounded by woods, but there was a small hill on the far side with a small two-lane road on the other side of it, just far enough away to where we couldn't hear the cars passing. As I got closer to the trees I saw some white fur caught on a branch of a bush standing out from the green of the plants. I kept walking towards the woods, slightly cautiously now, and saw more fur, along some blood droplets leading away from it, deeper into the forest. I followed the blood to base of large tree, where I heard some slightly labored breathing. Coming around the base of a tree I saw a guy laying against a tree, his left side covered in white fur and blood, with his shirt tied, covered in dried blood, around his torso and blood seeping from under it. His eyes were closed so I began moving closer to him. I got to about a few feet away from him when his eyes shot open, freezing me in my tracks.

"So," he said, "Are you gonna try to kill me too?"

* * *

P.O.V Change: Izaak

"Because I'm right here," I said, "halfway there already."

The kid standing in front of me looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. He looked fairly skinny, with short spiky brown hair, and he was wearing clothes similar to mine. And his eyes are as wide as a deer's in headlights. He started backing up slowly, his hands held up in defense.

"C'mon kid," I said, propping myself up, "it was a joke, lighten up."

He faltered momentarily then continued backing away, slightly faster.

"Seriously kid," I said, "what's your issue? I'm not going to bite you or anything, as if I could without my side pouring blood again."

At this he stopped backing away and lowered his hands. He moved back towards me slightly, so I tried to completely sit up, but as I moved I upset my wounds, causing more blood to come out and sharp daggers of pain to stab up my side. I dropped back down to the ground with a gasp of pain, and the kid came over to me, with a look of concern in his eyes. He dropped to his knees next to me and moved my shirt slightly, causing me to wince in pain again.

"Shit, those look pretty bad."He said. Standing up, he said, "Wait here."

"Whatever kid, it's not like I'm really able to move anyway." I said as he went back the way he came.

The kid returned a few minutes later holding a medium sized red plastic box with a large white cross on it.

"Good," he said, coming back over to me, "you didn't leave."

"Well, as I said I literally can't go anywhere." I said as he knelt next me and opened the box, "So, um, what exactly are you doing?"

"You're hurt, I'm helping." He said, "Well, to some extent." He pulled out a small pill bottle and shook out a few and handed them to me, saying, "Here, take these." I looked at him cautiously and he said, "Just take them, they're painkillers."

_Fuck it, doubt it could hurt. _I took the pills from him and downed them and almost immediately felt the pain in my side numbing. The kid untied my shirt and sat it next to him, and more blood came from my wounds. He took a small bottle from the box and unscrewed it.

"Okay," he said, "This may hurt some, put the drugs should help."

He took out a small washcloth from the box and dripped some of the liquid onto it. He pushed the cloth to my wounds and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep myself from yelling out, but a few pained tears came to my eyes.

"Sorry about that." he said, closing the bottle and putting it and the cloth back in the box. He then took out a roll of bandages and wrapped some around me, saying, "This is as much as I can do for you, seeing as I don't have the proper supplies or the proper experience."

Looking at the bandage job he did, I said, "Damn, thanks kid."

I picked up the torn shirt and, deciding it was too torn to effectively wear anymore, I threw it away into the bushes.

"No problem." The kid said as he closed the box, "You didn't look like you would last long without some form of medical help."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said, chuckling.

Turning to me, the kid said, "Y'know, you look like you're about to collapse. When was the last time you ate?"

I mockingly put my chin in my hand and said, "Let's see, today is Saturday, so I guess it would be at least five years ago."

The kid laughed lightly and said, "You're joking, right?"

I stared at him with a straight face and said, "Kid, I just almost died, do you think that I would be cracking jokes right now?"

"Wait, you were being serious?" He said. I nodded and he grabbed the box and got up, saying, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

As he left I said, "Kid, I didn't leave last time and I'm barely in any better condition than earlier, so trust me, I'm not moving."

He returned barely a minute later, this time holding a sandwich and a bottle of water. He dropped them both in my lap and sat down across from me and crossed his legs.

I just sat there for a few minutes, looking from the food then to him and back again until he said, "You can eat it, I didn't poison it or anything."

I picked up the sandwich and took a small bite from it. As soon as I swallowed the food I realized just how hungry I was and I quickly finished it within a few more bites, and then drained the water when I was done. I sat the empty bottle on the ground and saw that the kid was just sitting there in silence.

I stuck my hand out to him and said, "I don't believe that we got a proper introduction. I'm Izaak."

He shook my hand and said, "Zach."

"So Zach," I began, "not that I'm not grateful or anything but I've got to ask. How exactly were you able to help me? I mean, most people would have flipped out if they saw someone like me covered in blood in the forest and they would have called the cops immediately. And then there's also the fact that you just happened to have a first aid kit with hospital grade painkillers in it with you."

"Well, my mother's a vet and my father's a doctor, so they decided to teach me what to do and how to react if something like a bad injury happens and they can't help." He said, "And the first aid kit is just something that my parents like to always have around just in case."

"Well, you should thank them for me," I said, "because if it weren't for that I'd probably still be bleeding to death here."

Zach opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a women's voice yelling out, "Zach, it's time to eat!"

"Well, that sounds like my mom." He said, standing up, "It was nice meeting you Izaak."

"Yeah," I replied, "Nice meeting you too. And thanks for keeping me from dying, at least for a little bit."

He nodded to me and then retreated back the way he came. When he had been gone for a few minutes I stood up again, feeling slightly rejuvenated. _I guess it's amazing what a little food and some painkillers can do. _I grabbed the water bottle, flung it into the bushes with my shirt, made sure that my bag wouldn't fall off my shoulder, and continued walking.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Zach

When I got back to where we were set up at my mother was digging through the cooler with my dad sitting next to her while my three year old sister was playing behind them.

"Weird," my mom said, "I could have sworn that I packed more sandwiches than this."

"Oh, it doesn't matter," my dad said, "it's not like we would eat too much anyway."

My sister walked up behind my dad, her hands cupped in front of her. She raised her hands up above my dad's head and opened them, releasing a large amount of dirt into his hair. He leapt up, his hands shooting to his hair.

"Agh," he said, knocking the dirt off of his head, "Susie, why did you do that?"

Instead of answering him, my sister just looked up at him, a large smile plastered on her face. Her eyes shifted from my dad to behind me, where she raised her hand and pointed to.

"Doggy." She said, keeping her eyes transfixed behind me.

We all spun around to see a large Houndoom slowly pacing towards us. We all froze as it got within a few feet of us. It slowly raised its nose to the sky and began sniffing the air.

"Hold on," my dad said, "I think it may just be hungry. Honey, give me a sandwich."

My mother looked at him as if he was crazy, but complied. He took the sandwich and slowly began walking towards the Houndoom. When he was only about a foot from the Pokemon he threw the sandwich on the ground at its feet. It bent its neck and sniffed the food cautiously.

"See, there's nothing to be worried about." My dad said as he straightened up from the slight crouch he was in.

The Houndoom continued sniffing the sandwich until it suddenly picked it up, tossed it high into the air, and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower at it, burning it to a crisp. My dad dashed back to my mother as she picked up my sister and I moved back a few steps. The Houndoom began launching bursts of fire at the ground, lighting the grass and creating a large circle of high fire surrounding us and it. The four of us bunched together in the center of the ring and I could feel my parents shaking. The Houndoom resumed slowly stalking towards us.

"It looks like we only have one thing to do now." My father said.

"Help!" My mother yelled as the dog rushed towards us.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Izaak

I had been walking for a few minutes when I heard a loud scream coming from behind me. _Shit, that doesn't sound good._ I dropped the backpack off of my shoulder and did a one-eighty, before turning back the way I came. As I got closer to the source of the scream I could hear flames crackling and smell burnt plants. As I came to the point where the trees gave way to a field I could see a large circle of fire in the center of the clearing. I took off running at it and leaped into the inferno.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Zach

We began slowly backing away from the Houndoom, but it followed us with each step. As I felt my backs up against the flames the Houndoom dropped down slightly, preparing to leap at us. The Houndoom leapt, but as soon as its feet left the ground a figure flew through the air and collided with the Pokemon, sending the Houndoom flying to the right and the figure to come to a sliding stop in front of us. As the figure straightened up I recognized who it was.

"Izaak!" I yelled, surprised.

"Zach, get out of here." He calmly said, his voice somehow carrying over the crackling of the flames.

My parents immediately ran through the flames behind us, my sister still in my mother's arms, but I stood my ground.

"No Izaak, let me help." I said, "You're in no condition to be fighting."

He turned to me and fixed me with a hard stare and said, "Yeah, and that's my problem. Now go." I just stood there, staring, so he said, "That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order."

He then placed his foot on my chest and pushed me back through the fire.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Izaak

"Well then," I said, turning back to the Houndoom, "now that he's gone, let's kick this off."

I pulled out my phone, put my earbuds in and put on _Bonfire _by Knife Party. I dropped my phone back into my pocket and readied myself, my hands in fists in front of me. The Houndoom bared its teeth in a snarl and charged at me. I quickly sidestepped its attack and stuck my foot out, causing it to trip and land on its back. It quickly flipped back onto its feet and began firing Flamethrower after Flamethrower at me. I dodged one after another until I landed awkwardly and lost my balance, causing a large burst of fire to hit me in the chest. As the blast made contact I staggered and could feel the air getting knocked from my lungs by the force of the blast, but I stayed on my feet. The Houndoom quickly charged at me again and tackled me to the ground, its jaws aimed at my throat. I stuck my arm out towards the dog as I fell and managed to keep it away from my neck. It kept snapping at my neck, trying to deal the killing blow, and I was faintly aware of its hind legs clawing into my legs and shredding my jeans to pieces. I looked around and saw a large stick a few feet away from me. I quickly pushed the Houndoom off of me and dashed towards the stick. As soon as I reached the stick I grabbed it, but I collapsed onto my stomach as the Houndoom leapt onto my back and started clawing my back to shreds. I rolled over, knocking the air out of the Pokemon on my back. I shot up, stick still in hand, and stumbled away a few feet. I whipped around and saw the Houndoom, already back on its feet, and it began charging at me. I sidestepped the charge and swung the stick at the attacking hellhound. The stick collided with the back of the Houndoom's head, creating a resounding crack as its horns shattered into small bits. The Houndoom hit the ground and whirled around to face me, but froze as it saw the white chips on the ground. We both stared at each other, the Houndoom no longer showing hostility in its eyes, but submission.

"Just… Just go away," I panted, worn out, "Please, just leave and don't come back."

The Houndoom nodded and began walking back towards the trees, and as it left the fire slowly began disappearing as well.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Zach

I pushed the glowing red "record" button on my camera and shut it as I heard the sirens approaching.

"Who was that?" My mom asked, before coughing slightly from the smoke.

"I don't know." My dad said, "Zach, you said some name when he tackled that Houndoom, didn't you? Did you know that guy?"

I froze for a second and tried to come up with an excuse, but I decided to just tell them the truth.

"Yes." I said, "His name is Izaak, and I helped him recently." As the sirens got closer I quickly said, "Please don't tell anyone about him, I'll explain more when we get home."

"A-alright." My mom said, "But what should we tell the cops?"

I thought for a second and said, "I guess we just tell them that a stranger leaped in and helped us."

I pocketed my camera just as the cop cars and fire trucks began pulling up.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Izaak

I continued limping through the forest, away from the sirens._ I'm fucked, I already know that. _I was badly burnt, covered in cuts, and I had re-opened the wounds from the Mightyena attack and they were currently bleeding, my fur was singed and matted with blood and the rest of my body was dripping with crimson. The only possessions I had were my phone and its charger, my earbuds, the two ten dollar bills, the compass, my combat boots, and my jeans, which were torn to shreds from my knees down. The adrenaline and painkillers were wearing off now and I was regaining feeling in my body, and I could barely keep myself from collapsing from the severe pain. By the time that I could no longer hear the sirens the sun had set and it looked to be midnight by the position of the moon. I was completely worn out, so I used the last of my strength to climb a tree and sit on a branch with my back to the trunk.

"Fuck." I gasped out, my throat dry from smoke inhalation and lack of water.

I shut my eyes and waited for either death or sleep, whichever came first.

* * *

"Hey, you, up there!" I heard a female voice say.

I cracked an eye open slightly and saw that it was daytime.

"Hey, can you hear me!" The voice yelled again.

I groaned and said, "Yeah. So, um, am I dead yet?"

"I don't know," the voice yelled back, "do you wanna be?"

"Well," I said, "It'd probably be less painful than living right now, so I'm starting to sway to yes."

"Well, how about you come down here and introduce yourself and we can see if that can be changed." She said.

I sighed and said, "If you say so."

I shifted my body to where my legs were dangling off of the branch, each minute movement sending daggers of numb pain up my legs, and dropped down. I tried to land on my feet, but my legs collapsed under my weight and I started falling, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around me and almost colliding with their owner.

"Don't worry, I've got you." The girl said, as she released me and I straightened up and faced her.

She was a beautiful Glaceon-morph and was wearing black jeans, a zipped-up gray jacket, and a pair of black sneakers. I looked at her jacket again and saw some blood on her sleeves and torso from catching me.

She looked down at her jacket and then at me and said, "Holy shit, dude, what happened to you?"

I chuckled and said, "It's a long story, but let me just say that I think I'm more of a cat person now."

"Here," she said, unzipping her jacket, revealing a white t-shirt that looked to be hugging her torso, "put this on."

She handed me the jacket and I slipped it on and put the hood up.

"Now c'mon, let's get you to the house and path you up." She said, slipping my arm around her neck to help support me.

We slowly started walking, neither of us speaking.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "I never caught your name."

"Azura." She said, panting lightly, "And you?"

"Izaak." I said.

"Nice to meet you," Azura said, "although these aren't the circumstances I normally meet people under."

"Yeah, well you're the second person recently I've met like this." I said, chuckling dryly.

As the sun reached its peak in the middle of the sky a large stone wall came into view through the trees with a flat roof barely visible just above it. We went around the wall and entered through a small side gate. The building in front of me was a large two story rectangular mansion and I could see a large ornate metal double gate at the actual front of the house.

"What is this place?" I asked, in slight awe.

"This," Azura said, a smile on her face, "is what we call Casa de Pokemorph."

We entered the house through a small back door and entered into a hallway.

"Here," I said, removing my arm from her shoulder, "I can walk slightly if I use the wall for support."

She nodded and said, "C'mon, you can wait in the living room with Midnight and Markus while I go and try to find some fresh bandages for you."

She went to the end of the hall, but stopped and turned around when she saw that I had fallen behind.

"C'mon." She said, "They don't bite."

"I didn't think that they did," I said, slowly moving down the hall, "but you have to remember that I'm sore as hell."

I came to the end of the hallway and stepped into the living room and saw a Lucario-morph and an Espeon-morph sitting on a couch. Silence fell on the room as I entered, the only sound being the flat screen TV hung up on the wall in front of the couch, as the two sitting on the couch looked at my injuries.

Azura broke the silence by clearing her throat and saying, "So, do you guys know if Kano is still here?"

"Um, no," the Espeon said, coming back to reality, "no, he left a few minutes after you went out."

Azura sighed and said, "Damn it, I was hoping he was still here. Looks like I have to go hunting for the bandages." She turned to me and said, "I guess you can just wait in here while I go look for them."

I nodded as she left the room through a double door in the wall behind the couch. As she left the room was plunged back into silence, so I took this chance to take a look around the room. The couch that was currently occupied by the two morphs was also accompanied by a coffee table in front of it and an armchair at each end of the couch, sat at an angle to face the TV.

"So, um," the Lucario said, breaking the silence, "I'm Markus and this is my girlfriend, Midnight."

He stuck his hand out and I shook it, saying, "Izaak."

Both Markus and Midnight were wearing black jeans, but while Markus was wearing a solid gray shirt Midnight was wearing a black Pierce the Veil shirt.

Apparently I had been staring, because my head was hit by a pillow followed by Midnight saying, "Hey, fucktards, my eyes are up here."

I looked up and saw that Midnight had a scowl on her face while Markus looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry," I said calmly, trying to avoid another pillow, or worse, getting thrown at me, "it's not that, I was just looking at your shirt."

At this her expression changed to one of minor curiosity and she said, "Oh? What about it?"

"Well," I said, "I've only ever met two females who listen to real music, an one of them was my sister, so I always find it slightly interesting to meet one who hasn't been poisoned by garbage whiney boy bands and singers who can't get over themselves and their bullshit made up problems."

Midnight laughed and said, "Yeah, we tend to stay away from that bullshit, seeing as none of us like it."

At that moment Azura came back in, holding a roll of bandages.

"Sorry it took a little bit to find," she said, "but I forgot that Alice and Rell reorganized the medical supply closet. C'mon, let's go clean your wounds and wrap them up."

"Alright." I said, going over to her, "That would be nice."

"Have fun guys," Markus said to us as we left.

We closed the doors behind us and we were standing in a large foyer. To my left were two large double doors that I assumed led outside, across from me was another pair of doors identical to the ones we just left, and to my left was a large staircase leading upstairs.

"C'mon, the bathroom's upstairs." Azura said, grabbing my wrist and leading me upstairs.

At the top of the stairs I saw two sets of double doors about halfway down the hall two my left on either side of the hall. To my right I saw six doors, three on either side of the hall, each evenly space apart.

"C'mon." Azura said again, leading me down the right hall to the middle door on the right side.

She turned the knob and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Damn it." She said under her breath before knocking on the door violently.

"Hold on!" A voice yelled from inside, "I'm drying my fur!"

"We've sorta got a medical emergency here!" Azura yelled back.

The door opened slightly and a dripping wet Ninetails-morph head popped out. She saw me and her eyes got wide.

"Holy shit." She said. She looked at Azura and said, "Alright, just give me a second to get dressed."

The door closed again, but reopened a few seconds with the Ninetails standing there, now fully dressed.

"Sorry about that." She said before rushing past us and down the stairs.

I was about to ask who that was when Azura pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door behind us. The bathroom looked fairly normal, with a standard sized shower with glass walls instead of curtains, a sink/counter combo, and a toilet.

"Sit on the counter." Azura said.

I complied having no reason not to. Azura opened the doors on the counter and brought out a washcloth. She turned on the sink, wet the washcloth, and turned off the water. She took her jacket off of my body and threw it into the hamper next to the shower; she then took of my old bandages and threw them into the trashcan next to the sink.

"Wow, those look bad." She said, looking at my gashes.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, and my legs and back are another story."

She reached to start cleaning my wounds, but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

She looked up at me with questioning eyes, so I said, "I can clean them myself, don't worry."

"A-alright," she said slightly reluctantly, but she handed me the cloth anyway, "Sorry, I'll just sit and wait."

She moved over and sat on the closed toilet lid, watching me. I began to clean the blood from the gashes, wincing from the minor pain with every touch.

"So," I said, trying to make conversation, "who was that Ninetails?"

"That was Alice," Azura replied, "I hadn't realized that she would be showering now, seeing as she normally does before nine."

"Ah." I said, "Well, we should probably apologize to her for interrupting her."

"I doubt it; she probably doesn't care too much." Azura said, "So, what's with the whole white fur thing?"

"What," I said, jokingly, "have you never seen a guy halfway through becoming an Absol?"

"Wait, you're going to be an Absol?" Azura asked. I nodded and she said, "That's so cool. When I was younger I always wanted an Absol." I laughed at her reaction and she quickly said, "Wait, is it mean to say that? I feel like it's some sort of racism to say that to you."

At this I laughed even harder and said, "No it's alright, you can say that."

Azura sighed and said, "Well if it makes you feel any less awkward, I also wanted an Umbreon when I was younger as well."

I laughed a little more and threw the washcloth into the hamper as I finished cleaning the gashes.

"Hey can you hand me the bandages?" I said.

"Sure." Azura replied, tossing me the bandages.

I caught them and began wrapping torso in them. As I was finishing up there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Azura said, going over to the door.

"Hey," a voice said from the other side, "Alice asked me if I knew about the injured dude you brought here, is he in there with you?"

"Yeah," Azura said, unlocking the door, "we're just replacing his bandages."

The door opened and an Arcanine-morph entered. He came in and shut the door behind him.

He turned to me and said, "Hello, I'm Rell, the leader of this household."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it, saying, "I'm Izaak."

"So, um, what's with the fur and wounds?" He asked, "You look like you lost a fight against a Gallade."

I laughed and said, "The fur is because I'm currently halfway through becoming an Absol, and the wounds are because I discovered what it feels like to barely win a fight against a Houndoom and one a against multiple Mightyena."

"You did that shit without having any morph powers?" Rell asked. I nodded and he said, "Damn man, that's pretty bad-ass." He turned to Azura and said, "So, you wanna ask him the question?"

I looked at them, confused, but Azura just said, "Sure, if you want me to."

"Alright then," Rell said, "I'll leave you two to it." He turned to me and said, "It's nice to meet you, Izaak." He went to leave, but stopped as he turned the doorknob; he turned to Azura and said, "I almost forgot, it's your birthday today, so you get to choose what we have for dinner."

Azura nodded and said, "I don't really care what we have so long as Markus isn't allowed near it. We've already eaten enough cheese this month to feed a whole damn family for two months."

"You're right about that." Rell said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"It's your birthday today?" I said, turning to Azura.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm eighteen today."

"Oh," I said awkwardly, "well, happy birthday."

"Thanks." She said, "It's nice to actually feel like I'm older than my sister again."

"Who's your sister?" I asked. Azura gave me a look that said "Who do you think" and I said, "Let me guess: Midnight."

"Yep," Azura said, "She's only seventeen. We're the only ones here that are legitimately related."

"Cool." I said, getting off of the counter. Remembering what Rell asked her, I said, "So, what was Rell talking about with asking me a question?"

"Oh, right." Azura said, "Well, if you haven't notice yet all of us that live here are Pokemorphs. Kano, Rell's father, had this place built years ago for his son when he became a morph so that he would have a place to live where he would be able to escape the racism that society has towards us. Then the rest of us all sort of found our way here and he offered us a place to live here, away from it all. So, the question is, do you want to join us and live here?"

"I-I don't know, I'll have to think about it." I said, "That's a fairly large proposition to ask me right now."

"Please." Azura said, tugging on my arm.

I looked at her and saw a pleading look in her eyes mixed with a hint of hopefulness.

"It'll be fun." She said, "And I'm sure you'll get along with the others."

I thought about it for a second and then said, "Well, I was told that I should head up to Snowpoint and get a flight to Kanto." The look in Azura's eyes was replaced with defeat and her ears drooped until I said, "But, this does seem pretty fun and much better than a gamble that I'll actually be able to get to Snowpoint, let alone Kanto, so sure, I'll stay."

"Yay!" Azura said before hugging me tightly.

_Damn, she really wants me to stay._

"Uh, hey," I said, starting to feel some fresh pain from being squeezed, "I'm still hurt hear, that and I don't want to get blood on your white shirt."

She let go of me and said, "Oh, right, sorry. So, how about I give you a tour of the house?"

"Sure." I said as she opened the door and pulled me out by my wrist again.

_She is really fucking energetic when she isn't leading around someone who's bleeding all over her jacket. I really need to apologize to her for that._

"So," Azura said, "Down here we have the bedrooms. On this side is Alice's to our left and Markus's to our right. The other side is Rell's to the right, what we call the supply closet, which just has pretty much everything from medical supplies to random shit in it, in the middle, and Midnight's room to the left."

"What about yours?" I asked, concerned about where I would sleep as well.

"I just sleep on the couch in the living room." She said.

"Where will I sleep then?" I asked.

Azura seemed to think for a few seconds before replying, "Well, I guess we'll just alternate with the couch."

I nodded and she led me past the stairs to the other end of the hall, where we were between the two double door sets. Azura opened the doors to the left and we entered the room. The left wall had a few treadmills lining it, the right one a few punching bags hanging on chains from the ceiling, the back one just had large, full wall gym-like mirrors on it, and in the center was a large square boxing ring.

"Damn, it looks like you robbed a fucking YMCA." I said, "Well, minus the garbage theme song."

Azura laughed and said, "Yeah well, with this many people living in here and not having access to a real gym, we sorta have to."

"Can't you just go outside and do this stuff?" I asked.

"Normally, yes, but not in the winter. While I love the cold, the others aren't so fond of it." She replied, "That and the local Pokemon would probably be fairly pissed if we started using their trees as punching bags."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, "But what's with the ring?"

"Sometimes we like to have boxing matches," Azura replied, "and this is a safe place that we can do it."

We left the fitness room and reentered the hallway. Azura opened the other double door and we entered the room. In it was a couch, a few armchairs, and a pool table, where Markus, Rell, Alice, and Midnight were all playing.

Rell noticed us entering and said, "So, I take it you decided to stay with us."

"Yeah," I said, "I didn't really have any other plans, so I figured why not. That and I think it'd be cool to see how many more times I can almost die before it actually happens, and this seems like the place to do it."

"Awesome dude." Markus said, walking up to me and clapping me on the back, "Welcome to the weirdest damn family you'll ever meet."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I get that feeling around you."

As Markus went back to stand next to Midnight, Alice came up to Azura and I.

"Hey," she said, "We didn't really get a proper introduction earlier, and seeing as you'll be living here we probably should. I'm Alice."

"Izaak." I said, sticking out my hand.

She shook it and went back to standing next to Rell.

"Well, I should probably show him around the rest of the house." Azura said, "Have fun guys."

"Yeah, fun may be possible, if Rell wasn't murdering us like always." Markus said as we left.

When the door had closed behind us we started slowly walking towards the stairs.

"See," Azura said, "I told you that you'd fit in."

"Yeah, you did." I said, "Hey, can we take a break for a second and sit on the stairs. I'm getting a little dizzy."

"Sure." Azura said.

We sat on the top step and I noticed a large circular window high above the front doors, and I could see the sun going down in front of it.

"So, what do you think of the house?" Azura asked me.

"Well, it's slightly overwhelming," I said, "but I like it."

"I thought you would." Azura said.

After a few minutes of silence I cleared my throat and said, "Hey, um, I'm sorry."

Azura looked at me with a confused look on her face and said, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For today," I said, sighing, "I feel like a dick."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Y'know, today's your birthday, but instead of doing something that you actually wanted to do, you've been stuck helping a half dead eighteen year old jackass who is still only a partial morph."

Azura slid closer to me and wrapped her arm and tail around me in a hug and said, "Hey, it wasn't all bad. We got to hang out some. And besides, I never said I didn't enjoy it."

"If you say so." I said, still unconvinced. After a few more minutes of silence I decided to say something, so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Y'know, you have a very beautiful name, by the way."

"Oh. Um, thank you." Azura said, turning away slightly.

I looked at her and saw a small blush under her blue fur, causing me to chuckle in my head.

After a few more minutes Azura said, "C'mon, it's getting late; let's go grab something to eat until they make dinner."

"Alright." I said, as we stood up.

We started walking downstairs, but about halfway down I felt a burning pain in my stomach as if I had just swallowed hot coals. The burning was followed by a skull-splitting headache and the feeling that I was being stabbed by thousands of needles, ending with an excruciating pain, as if I had just broken all of the bones in my body, one by one. I felt my legs buckle under me as I tumbled down into blackness.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Azura

As Izaak started falling down the stairs I could feel his muscles clench under my arm. He started tumbling down the stairs, screaming as if in agonizing pain, and I rushed down the stairs after him. As he hit the bottom I knelt down next to him, and saw that he had somehow not upset his wounds again. I looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw the others rushing down the stairs towards us. When they reached the foot of the stairs they all knelt down around Izaak as well.

"Azura, what the hell happened?" Midnight yelled over Izaak's screams.

"I don't know," I yelled back, "one minute we were walking down the stairs, and the next he's tumbling down them, screaming."

"Shit, please don't be what I think it is." I heard Rell mutter under his breath. I was about to question him when he said, "Alright, Midnight and Markus get him upstairs and in someone's room, I don't care whose. And Alice, you go to the supply closet and get some sleeping pills if we have any left and then give them to him."

All three of them nodded and quickly did as told, leaving just Rell and myself in the foyer.

When Izaak's screams had been muffled by a closed door I turned to Rell and said, "What's happening? What did you mean when you mentioned thinking it is something?"

He turned to me and said, "Azura, do you remember him telling you how long he's been at his halfway stage?"

I thought for a second, and then said, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Rell sighed and said, "When I first became a morph I decided to do some studying on them online to see if I could discover anything about them that I didn't already know. While I was looking I found multiple articles from multiple different doctors from Kanto saying that if, for some reason, the transformation is halted or delayed for an extended period of time, when it actually takes effect it will happen within a matter of days and will be extremely painful. The delay can be caused by something as simple as just improper nutrition to something as serious as a coma or a traumatic experience."

"And you think that that may be what's happening to Izaak?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "and if it is, then I pray that he makes it through it. The study said that about ninety percent of those who experienced it died while it happened."

At this I could feel tears of worry and fear start welling in my eyes.

Rell turned to me and, seeing the tears in my eyes, wrapped his arms around me and said, "Hey, you've got to remember, he is the one who survived to different attacks by some of the most vicious Pokemon out there. He's strong, and I'd say that gives him a pretty good chance of survival."

"I hope your right." I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I would have put the lyrics to the song in the story, but there aren't really any lyrics to put. I may put out another chapter within a week, but it will be a fairly short one, but it will be important. In regard to updates to my stories, most of the updates I put out will be at the end of a week because I like to spend a whole week writing instead of just doing it all in one sitting. This story also may be updated more than my other one, simply because I currently have writers block for my other one and I have already written down some of this story.**


	4. Flashback

**Here's the short chapter I was promising. Before anyone begins to think that I'm going back to short chapters, let me just say that I'm not, this is just a short back story chapter, and if I hadn't just recently updated with a long chapter, it would probably be combined with the next chapter instead. So, on the last chapter I actually got a review that can efficiently be replied to, and this particular one I couldn't miss out on, so here we go.**

**In response to MagykFyre: Thank you for the support and I appreciate the compliment. And to the second part of your review, I want to start by saying holy shit, you got really detailed. I honestly think that that is one of the most interesting OCs I've seen be submitted to a story, and, with your permission, I would love to use it in this story. I was actually planning on asking readers for an OC later, but I have to say that I would love to use yours. And, honestly, it's interesting that you bring up half breeds, because I also have another character planned to be one. So, if by you submitting the OC I already have your permission to use him, than I can't wait for it.**

**Anyway, now that I've replied to that, on with the chapter. **

* * *

**Flashback/Backstory**

P.O.V Change: Izaak (Dream/Flashback)

I was lying on my bed, absentmindedly scrolling through my music on my phone, when I heard the front door slam open.

"Get the hell on the ground!" I heard a gruff voice yell, slightly muffled by the walls.

_What the fuck? _I put my phone in my pocket and shot up off of the bed, grabbing my switch-blade off of my bedside table as I did. As I opened the weapon, my door burst open and two men wearing gas masks and wielding assault rifles came barging in.

"Drop the weapon and get the fuck on the ground, kid!" One of them yelled, as both of them raised their weapons to face me.

I dashed at them with the knife, ready to strike, and stabbed roughly at one. The three inch blade entered his side and disappeared completely, causing him to double over in pain and drop his gun. I was about to grab my knife from the man's side, but I was stopped as his ally got behind me and began choking me, using his assault rifle to cut off oxygen flow into my lungs. As I was occupied with him, his wounded teammate took some handcuffs from his pocket and forced my hands together my back and latched them in, trapping me. The man choking me removed his gun from my throat, allowing me to breathe, only for my mouth to be covered by duct tape seconds later. I was dragged out to the living room, where I saw my parents in a similar predicate as myself, on their knees with their backs to the front door, with five more men in gas masks and holding assault rifles standing around them. I was forced to my knees, in front of them, and I could see a large rifle-butt shaped bruise already beginning to form on my dad's face, while my mother had her eyes closed, with silent tears running down her face. The front door suddenly opened and a large man in a trench coat came in, his face covered by a mask of a clown. The man came over to me and roughly rolled the left sleeve of my shirt up, exposing a small patch of white fur on my elbow.

"Oh yeah." The man said, "He's the one." He turned to the guards and said, "We take the kid. Dispose of the rest."

Two of the men put the barrels of their guns to my parent's heads as I began being dragged backwards through the front door, into the snow. Two shots rang out in the small forest clearing where our house was, and I saw my parents bodies drop to the floor. As I was being dragged I began struggling against the cuff and arms holding me, while also screaming anything that I could think, all the curses I knew and hundreds of different threats, at my kidnappers, but nothing that I said was heard as the duct tape muffled my voice. The last thing I saw before being thrown into the back of a van was my parents eyes, stuck open forever, staring at me through the doorway, and the remaining men pouring gasoline inside of and onto the house, before striking a match and setting it all ablaze.

* * *

**So, I hope that gives some insight to Izaak's back story, and don't worry, next update shall be longer. I also discovered with the last chapter that this site apparently doesn't recognize what I've been using as a story break for P.O.V changes and time skips, so I'll probably go back into the previous chapters that had breaks and put in new break signals and re-upload them, just because I'm fucking OCD like that. So, anyway, have a nice day.**


End file.
